1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to display devices having improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices having reduced weight and volume have been developed. Display devices have been used for the purpose of displaying an image in various information processing apparatuses, such as TVs, monitors, notebooks, and mobile phones.
Currently known display devices may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs), field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs).